This disclosure generally relates to a high voltage transformer and igniter module of the type used in a lamp assembly. More particularly, the voltage transformer assembly and igniter module assembly is of the type typically used in an automotive lamp assembly such as a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp.
There is a continuing demand for automotive HID lamps. Just as importantly, there is a continued need for addressing various issues with regard to the final product, reliability, and the overall weight of the assembly. For example, manufacturers over the years have improved on the weight of the headlamp assembly in an effort to contribute to the need to decrease the OEM's desire to reduce the overall weight of an automotive vehicle. Although reductions have been achieved in reaching a weight of approximately 65 grams, further recent improvements in weight reduction have been limited.
Still another area needing improvement in automotive HID lamps relates to the cost to manufacture. For example, it is important that assembly of the lamp components be repeatable, accurate, and reliable, as well as limiting the number of steps on the manufacturing process. For example, it is important to limit the number of welds required to connect electrical components. Likewise, eliminating handling or processing steps typically results in reduced manufacturing costs. Just as important, however, is the improved quality that results from incorporating precise, repeatable steps into the manufacturing process so that overall quality of the resultant product improves. For example, a separate, special fixture is presently required for potting a lamp transformer of the type shown and described in the Ser. No. 11/646,009 application commonly owned by the assignee of the present application.
Further, although bobbinless transformer assemblies are generally known in the transformer art, incorporation into the transformer assemblies used in automotive lamp applications presents unique circumstances in still being able to address high voltage insulation factors. For example, a challenge remains in effectively reducing weight but without impacting on the need to properly insulate for high voltage applications of the type encountered in a compact environment such as an automotive headlamp.
Consequently, improvement is required in reducing weight, improving reliability, limiting manufacturing steps and costs, while providing an improved igniter for a HID headlamp.